


Saccharine smugness

by Anony_quill



Series: Sometimes family is built on the debris of ruined relationships [1]
Category: mcyt
Genre: Adoption, Captain puffy adopts tubbo, Family time, None-neglectful fam :), Quackity is their judge and lawyer, Sam is a rightfully smug bastard, Sam sees a traumatized child and said ‘this one sir’, Their father and son your honour, we love found family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anony_quill/pseuds/Anony_quill
Summary: But now he stood in the Tundra, feeling a rage to keep him warm against the frigid, snow-filled air. The echo of a knock fading as the door creaks opens. Technoblade stands in front of him, brow raised. If Sam wanted to look over his shoulder, which he did, he’d see Philza watching him in blatant surprise.Sam was here for one thing, and one thing only.And that was to rub the brand new information of Tommy’s adoption in the face of a neglectful father.
Relationships: Familial only fuckers, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: Sometimes family is built on the debris of ruined relationships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161290
Comments: 29
Kudos: 1167





	Saccharine smugness

Sam was a logical person, typically thinking things in a way he understood. Redstone. Many things in the world could be translated into a redstone contraption, different parts and pieces coming together to create a final masterpiece.

Humans and emotions didn’t work too well in that equation and it’s a right shame. Because then Sam would find it a lot easier to understand why someone would abandon their son.

Some context to this moment he’s in.

He’s adopted Tommy.

The blonde boy has been living with him for a little over a month. Sam’s thought of him as his son since the first week and a half. He had even teared up behind his mask when Tommy had called him dad! Sure it had slipped out but that meant that he thought of Sam as his father figure, he even admitted to it!

But now he stood in the Tundra, feeling a rage to keep him warm against the frigid, snow-filled air. The echo of a knock fading as the door creaks opens. Technoblade stands in front of him, brow raised. If Sam wanted to look over his shoulder, which he did, he’d see Philza watching him in blatant surprise. 

Sam was here for one thing, and one thing only.

And that was to rub the brand new information of Tommy’s adoption in the face of a neglectful father. 

Typically Sam wouldn’t be willing to leave Tommy’s side for such a long trip, having to cross through the nether to cut travel time down, but Puffy was watching his son with Tubbo. 

“Is there a reason you’re here?” Technoblade asks. Sam blinks as he’s brought back to the present and can’t help the grin that crosses his face underneath his mask.

“Actually there is,” Sam says, tugging down the ends of his camo hoodie nonchalantly. He was milking this careless and indifferent attitude towards the infamous man who watches him critically. “I understand that you must’ve gotten rid of all Tommy’s things, but if there is anything left, I would like to take them back with me.”

“And why is that?” The piglin hybrid asks, straight to the point. His red eyes attempt to bore through his skull. Sam takes notice of how Techno’s hand clenches and unclenches behind the door. He huffs out a cold puff of amused air.

“Well, I’d like to receive all of my son’s stuff as he’s officially moved into my house,” Sam says. And oh what joy and smug bastard like satisfaction he felt watching the plethora of emotions cross through the monotonous eyes of a killer. He directs his attention to the blanched face of Philza who stood in the safety of the home.

Coward

“Your son...” techno echoes lowly. Sam nods and closely inspects the shine of the trident in his hands. His reflection gleams distorted back at him, the thin yet razor-sharp prongs acting as a slim mirror. 

“Yes my son. I was sure I sent the adoption papers with ranboo? The nice lad isn’t he?” Sam asks.

“Ah...those papers. I’m vaguely sure that they ended up in the fireplace,” Techno says. The man shifts his stance so he’s leaning casually against the door, arms crossed. All languidness aside, there’s a tense and calculating look. If he thinks that he’s gonna outsmart Sam on this, the better be prepared for a bitter and just defeat.

“Oh, what a shame then! Well, either way, Tommy is now legally my son, as you...well you didn’t show up to the court hearing.” 

Sweet sweet petty victory. Techno’s brief moment of casualness is gone as he straightens and stiffens. Philza looks as if he’s about to be sick and Sam can’t find it in him to care. He is glad that the sweet Enderman teen wasn’t here to see this. 

“A court hearing?” Techno asks. Sam nods enthusiastically.

“It was a week ago. I’m sure you would’ve seen it if you had read the papers I had sent your way, the judge thought that if you were too negligent in a legal matter of a child’s well-being, then maybe you shouldn’t be in charge of a child’s well-being at all!” Sam says. “Thus giving me complete parental rights over Tommy.”

“There was no mention of a court date,” techno growls. “I read that letter front to back.”

Sam blinks up at him and is grateful, once again, for the mask covering his shit-eating grin. 

Oh, he knows there was no mention of a court date, he had specifically left that out. In fact, the “court hearing” was really Eret, Puffy, Quackity, and Tubbo in the rubble of L’Manberg. Sam had dressed in a suit and so had Tommy, a picture was hung in their house of the two hugging right afterward. They both had cried. 

Then right after, Puffy adopted Tubbo with Quackity acting as both their official lawyer/judge. Watching the duck hybrid argue dramatically with himself had left the two teens in stitches. 

“Then you must’ve missed it, because I’m sure I included it in there.” He says innocently. 

He had prepared himself enough to not flinch, or even find himself minding, at the axe suddenly pointed at his throat. He just shifts on the balls of his feet away. He can no longer see Philza over Technoblade's shoulder. 

Coward.

“You purposefully tampered with a court date, so you would win custody.” Techno accuses. Well in all honesty he did, but like hell he’d admit to it.

“Where’s the evidence?” He asks sweetly. 

He’d never admit to it outright.

His saccharine words made the other man stiffen. Sam watched in amusement as Technoblade knuckles went white and how crescents appeared in the wood of the door. Oh was this a balm to his battered and weary soul!

“You took him away from us,” Technoblade hisses. Sam’s sweet smile fell at that. He saw the other recognize the change in his aura, turning from sweet innocent to cold intensity.

“I took nothing away from you. You drove him away and I saw him for what he truly was.” Sam says. “I saw him for the traumatized, war veteran child he is. I saw how he was so desperate for love and any sort of positive affect that it hurt to see. I saw how his so-called family left him for a replacement, so I took him back with me and gave him a real father.”

“That child’s only known language is violence because that is all you taught him. I overheard him say that he’s scared I will leave like you both did but I will never ever let myself sink low enough to your pathetic level, so don’t you ever dare to try and accuse me of doing so.” He snarls. 

The air is frigid between them and it’s not from the tundra temperatures. Sam can’t help how heavy he’s breathing after his small soapbox rant but his point has been made. He hopes that they aren’t stupid enough to not understand, but part of him finds that wishful thinking. Technoblade says nothing.

“And to think Tommy wanted to make amends.” Sam sneers. He chucks the axe of peace at the Piglins feet. The echo of Tommy’s apology that he wanted to be relayed, in his ears. 

“I pray to any sort of prime god above, that you and Philza get your act together because Ranboo doesn’t deserve to be fucked up by you two,” Sam says. “Now if you have nothing to give me, I’ll be on my way.”

Technoblade makes no move from the door so Sam turns. A single thing stands out in his mind and he debates whether or not he should say it. Deciding to hell with it, he glances over his shoulder and levels the piglin a cold glare.

“If I ever see either of you near my son, you will find a new and justified fear of creepers.” He warns before hefting his trident and throwing it into the air. 

He and his son enjoy a nice celebratory dinner that night, and Sam can’t smother the smug satisfaction to and taken a residence up in his gut.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam sees a traumatized child in need of a family and immediately adopts him. 
> 
> Sleepybois inc is great but AWESAMDAD is better. :)
> 
> I might make more one shots so ideas are always welcome :)
> 
> Stay safe and hydrated y'all :)


End file.
